


TeamCap

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [54]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andiwasthesea: YOURE WRITING YASSSSSSS (prompt idea: sebastian being "annoyed" by blaine's excitement for civil war)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TeamCap

He could understand Blaine’s excitement when new Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans promotional photos came out. He wasn’t going to deny that those were two very good looking guys and that he’d make out with both of them. _Or_ watch them make out with one another. He wasn’t picky. 

But this was starting to get out of hand the _third_ time Blaine teared up during a preview for the movie. 

God it was going to be a long fucking time until May. 

Sebastian loves Blaine, he really does. But he can safely say he doesn’t understand the infatuation. He’s even a fan of Marvel movies, he loved _Deadpool_ …still doesn’t quite get the point of _Ant Man_ and has even enjoyed the Iron Mans (Blaine says he’s not allowed to talk about those anymore, though he’s not exactly sure why). 

Sebastian has to mentally prepare himself everytime a preview comes on because all of a sudden Blaine is squishing his arm and destroying the circulation to his limb and trying hard not to cry as he whispers things like ‘they’re best friends’, ‘they love one another’. The movie looks terrible as far as he can tell. 

Why would Cap go out of his way when Iron Man is clearly going to kick his ass. 

He says as much one day when they’re walking out of the theater. Blaine doesn’t talk to him for the rest of his night and misses out on a blowjob. 

Okay, so he gets it. Blaine is _clearly_ Team Cap. Whatever the fuck that means. So he buys him a Captain America t-shirt and Bucky is on it somewhere in the back with that weird metal arm and he still doesn’t get it but it makes Blaine smile like the sun is bursting out of his mouth. And he gets a kiss out of it. It ends up being a win / win. 

The next time they sit through the preview and Blaine chokes up Sebastian just brushes his lips over his forehead and playfully rolls his eyes. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Is all he says. 

He runs his hand through the other’s curls, the shorter resting his head on his shoulder. He’s fine after the preview passes and it’s not like he’s not _excited_ about it. Blaine ends up talking about the preview for Civil War more than the actual movie they decide to see, bouncing from one topic to the next. When they get home and they’re getting ready to bed, Blaine hovers over him, straddles his waist and smiles into the kiss. 

“You know, you’re kinda like the Bucky to my Steve.” 

Sebastian smirks and lets his hands travel up and under Blaine’s shirt. “Oh so _that’s_ what all those innuendos in the movies mean. It all makes sense now.” 

Blaine shushes him, presses kisses along his jawline. Sebastian hums, huddles him closer as if it were possible and covers them with a set of blankets.  

“‘Till the end of the line, B.” He whispers against his mouth. See? He pays attention. 

He’s _never_ seen Blaine happier at the comparison and is rewarded with a long kiss.


End file.
